Brothers!
by Supermoi
Summary: A serie of ficlets about my OCs, Megatron's and Starscream's little seekerlets! I'M TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS! Will be fluff and cuteness! M/SS slash too, but nothing serious!
1. Sweets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, apart from my little OCs! The triplets are mine! _

_Notes: I suddenyl felt the urge to write about Megatron and Starscream's little sons! My OCs from Sparklingnapped and some one-shot ficlets! This is meant to be a serei of very short drabbles! Every chapter will have a new theme! _

_NOTE 2: I'm SOOO sorry! I scrambeld the name of one sparkling here with another of my OCs! Their names are Silverstreak Darkwind and REDSTAR, not Crimsonlight! I am very sorry for the confusion! _

_I AM TAKING REQUESTS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT PARTs! I eman this story as a sort of interrective work that include the reader's participation! If you want to see one character appears or a particualear situation, tell me in the comments or send me a private message!_

**Brothers!**

**by**

**Supermoi**

Sweets

A row of angry clicks and chirps could be heard down the hall from the Officer's quarters, making the few mechs walking down there roll their optics and share a look. Skywarp had a laugh and elbowed TC when the angry fit seemed to get even worst.

"Looks like Star's not going to get much recharge tonight, huh, bro!" He grinned mischievioulsy, making his sibling roll his optics in annoyance.

"Shut it up, Warp! I'm sure Starscream's capable of handling the triplets! Stop teasing him about it, will you?" The stern and serious tune made Skywarp huff and pout some. Then he narrowed his optics and added in a slight hiss. "You didn't give them sweets AGAIN, did you?..."

The dark seeker looked sheepish and grinned some, the culprit was now crystal clear! TC sighed and rolled his optics then slapped his moronic brother on the head, making him yelp in pain and glare.

"You're no fun TC! What was that for? That's not like I did something wrong! Sweets wont do them winglets any harm!"

TC scolded him and crossed his arms, then took a hold of the other's upper left wing. He squeezed some making Warp yelp again and try to free his poor abused wing. But TC would have none of it! He was glaring daggers at his brother and said quite coldly.

"You KNOW what sweets do to them! And now our poor audios are going to pay the price! Not to mention Starscream's and... Megatron!" He shook the poor wing hard and Warp winced, pouting and glaring back, but he had a slight guilty look. "And a recharge-deprived Megatron is worst the Unicron himself! You moron..."

Skywarp then looked worried and shot a glance to the Officers closed door, a few meters away down the hall. Soundwave came walking towards them and the telepath stopped at the horendous wailing and chiping sounds that were filling the hallway. he almost looked like he winced at this... The mech's audios were after all way more sensitive than their own. He turned to face the two seekers and locked his red visor into Skywarp's optics.

"Skywarp: moron. Gave them sweets again." He managed to almost dig a hole on the mech's head with the sheer power of his visor. "Advice: get away before Megatron returns. Megatron: on his way."

Skywarp gulped and visibly paled. he nodded frantically and shrank when he heard the characteristic heavy footfalls of a very large mech coming from around the far corner. Without waiting for anyone's consent, he freed his wing and bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction. TC shrugged at Soundwave and ran after him, yelling that he was going to carve him a new afthole.

Megatron finally turned the corner and frowned at the two seeker's retreating backs on the other end of the Officers wing. But then he winced when he heard the loud wails in triplicates, the angry chirps and clicks coming from his and Starscream's quarters. He sighed and shook his head. He would rather face an angry Optimus Prime then three cranky, upset sparklings... He stopped at SOundwave's location and asked.

"Skywarp gave them sweets again?..."

SOundwave merely nodded and Megatron had a deep, long-suffering sigh. He straightened himself and would bravely face this new threat to his audio's integrity. He took the last steps to his quarters and opened the door... only to almost close it back at the amounts of decibels that assaulted him!

"Primus help me..." He growled and walked in.

oOo

Starscream was about to blow a fuse. He should've never let Skywarp near his sons! The idiotic moron always slip them some sweets and he knew quite well that Starscream forbid them to have any so soon before recharge time! It makes them like little balls of energy and they downright REFUSE to go to sleep. Period. He had been trying to calm them down and sooth them for at least a cycle now, rocking the three in his arms and hoping his audio would survive the ordeal. Ho, he'll really whip Warp's aft for this... After he manage to put the triplets to recharge that is!

"Shh, shh, please, time to recharge now my sweets... COme on, little ones! Silverstreak, Redstar, Darkwind! For Primus's sake... Babies, you're gonnna give mommy a processor ache..."

The tiniest had the loudest voice... Silverstreak looked up at his mother with a crunched little face, tiny fists tightened and optics leaking large amounts of energon tears. He wanted DOWN! NOW! He was trashing and screaming at the top of his tiny vocaliser, tiny silver wings fluttering wildly in anger as he was hitting Starscream's chest and cockpit with his tiny fist in a desperate attempt to make him put him down. Redstar and Darkwind weren't any better...

The first had managed to crawl up Starscream's shoulder vent and settled himself right next to his audio, wailing just as loudly as his sibling and dangling dangerously, almost slipping from the adult seeker's shoulder and into the couch. When he finally managed to get there he had a triumphant little row of chirps and started crawling on all four towards the other end of the couch when Starscream wasn't looking, too busy with the two others. He slipped off the couch and into the carpeted floor with a muffled /thud/ landing on his little bottom. His red and blue wings fluttered and he resumed his crawling position, using his tiny arm to push himself on all four again. He took a beeline for the door and was about to get there when...

Megatron opened the door and came in. He was almost tackled by the red and blue ball of energy and bent down to pick the escape artist up.

"No, no, you aren't going anywhere Redstar." He scolded lightly and held him firmly against his chest. "It's recharge time."

The little bundle of joy clicked angrily and wriggled to get free. He wanted down! But the silver warlord would have none of it and he took the sparkling back with him closing the door. The wailing soon resumed for the red and blue little one and he winced again, the wailings in triplicate was the worst part of having triplets...

Starscream looked up to see him come in with what looked like desperation, and Megatron couldn't help but sympathize with him... It must have been going on for some times. Ho, he would make this moronic seeker pay for this... The teleporter was going to need to teleport on the moon if he wanted to be out of Megatron's reach and avoid his wrath!

Darkwind, at this moment, managed to slip from Sarscream's firm grip and landed on his little aft on the carpeted floor, clicking in joy and bolting away at a tremendous speed. Megatron sighed and soon caught the wayward seekerlet to hold him to his chest as well. ANd now he had two angry and wailing seekerlets in his arms...

This was going to be a /long/ evening...

-fini-

_Now, I'll take your requests for the next chapter! Who would you like to see and what should I do with the mischievious triplets? _


	2. Of sparklings, telepaths and cybercats

_Note: thanks to SenTelya for this idea! _

Of sparklings, telepaths and cybercats...

Ravage was crawling into a vent shaft silently. The cyber-panther was making her way towards her destination with a determination rarely seen in any Decepticon. Sniffing the air, she could smell that she was close to her goal... SHe had made sure that the room was empty and the way clear before, silently as a shadow, she jumped out of the shaft and into the carpeted floor.

You see, Ravage was one of the Seekerlets most trusted babysitter. It was often her that was given the task of caring for them and watching them when both Megatron and Starscream were on shift and busy. She had grown to love her little charges a lot... But an incident earlier that week had turned out bad, and poor little Redstar was injured in the process. Ho, nothing serious! Only a little dent on the side of his helm, but Megatron had been /very/ disappointed with her and /very/ angered. He had banned her from around the triplets for two Earth weeks. She had felt very sad at this... It wasn't her fault, honest! That stupid shelf had been on her way, she had not meant to tip it over!

To top it all, she still felt the pain in her poor bottom after her own creator had deemed necessary to give her more punishments and she had been spanked. Hard. It was the first time in Vorns that Soundwave had done something like that to her... Since she had grew out of her sparkling's Vorns in fact.

She was angry with him, now. But she had understood that, in order to see her little friends, she would have to use a more... sneaky way! And that was why, now, after making Sure neither Megatron nor Starscream were around and the sparklings were alone in their little room, she leapt out of her hiding place and ran to the crib from where little chirps and coos could be heard.

oOo

The black and blue seekerlet was the first one to notice her, and he chirped at his brothers, elbowing them and soon, the three sparklings managed to pull themselves up holding the bars of the crib and they were chirping and clicking at Ravage in greeting. The cyber panther jumped in the crib with them and playfully licked and nuzzled the little sparklings. Redstar hugged her neck while SIlverstreak draped himself around her soft, warm middle. Darkwind climbed on her back and pulled on her soft ears some with giggles.

"Ava! Ava!"

The cyber panther managed to dislodge her rider and she trapped him under her playfully, tickling his little stomach to make him giggle more. His two brothers attacked her sides and tickled her to make her let go of their oldest sibling. She let out some giggles of her own and purred, quickly getting a hold of the three and soon they were all under her being submitted to a tickle torture.

"Ava! Ava no! No!" SIlverstreak clicked and chirped loudly and growled some playfully, wriggling some. They all loved the cyber panther...

None of them heard the door open suddenly, being wrapped up in their games, nor did they noticed the large, threatening shadow casting over the crib. But when she was grabbed by her scruff bar and bodily lifted, Ravage let out a yelp and the triplets shouted angrily at whoever had taken their playmate.

Megatron sighed and looked at the squirming cyber panther and the three angry sparklings. Seekerlets were such a fussy kind of sparklings... He scolded at the cowering feline and his optics brightened for a moment. He opened a comm. to his TIC while holding on the squirming Ravage, and trying to ignore the angry shouts of the sparklings. But it was hard... Every time they were angry at him he felt somehow... guilty. He had always had doubts about his capacity to raise sparklings, and wondered if he should have had some at all...

"Soundwave, come get you brat! Ravage managed to sneak in the triplets room, and you /know/ I forbid her to come in here for the next two Earth weeks!"

There was a silence for a few moments and then the emotionless voice of the telepath answered quickly.

"I am on my way."

And he was already on the hallway from the command center. It took him little time to get there and Megatron immediately shoved the squirming panther in his arms. Soundwave tilted his head and sighed, Ravage looking up at him with her ears folded back and looking worried. His visor flashed slightly and he shook his head.

"Ravage: bad kitty. Will be grounded."

The cyber panther whined and curled unhappily in her creator's firm grip. Soundwave was about to leave when he heard the loud wailings coming from the sparklings room. He felt his sensitive audio fritz some and winced. Megatron was already rubbing his temples. Starscream wasn't there, he was on a three-days mission with his trine. SO the warlord was left to himself to deal with it... Starscream was always the best to soothe them... It was going to be a long evening... again.

SOundwave tilted his head and thought for a moment. Maybe he could help...

"Request: would you let me try to soothe them? Soundwave: can use telepathy."

'Megatron looked up at him with what looked like relief and waved for him to come in.

"Be my guest SOundwave... If you can spare me two cycles of endless wailings, I'll rewards you... ANd my audios will be forever in your debt."

Soundwave nodded and walked to the room where the seekerlets were wailing their little air pumps out, trashing in their little crib. He bent over the edge and focused on them. He started to send them waves of calming and soothing thoughts, trying to soothe their anger and upset feelings. He almost jumped back and winced when he was mentally assaulted with a barrage of wails and cries. Ho Primus, why did he ever suggested it?...

He tried to find the source of it and ended up wincing in pain when his poor processor was drowned in sparkling wails... But after a while they were indeed calming down and soon they were clicking and cooing softly, almost in recharge. Ravage still in his arms he straightened himself and turned to face Megatron again.

"Mission: accomplished."

But if his look of pain was anything to go by, he was having the worst processor ache of the millenia... When he was back in his own quarters, he flopped down in his berth and rubbed his temples slowly, thinking that it was the /last time/ he ever do something like that...

His poor processor wont ever be the same...

-fini-

_ENd notes: I still have ideas for the three next chapters. But I'll need some more from you guys! NEXT: How does the sparklings react when their creators come back from battle severely injured... _


	3. Angst

Angst

"Bring them in here now!"

The last battle with the Autobots was a disaster, to say the least... And it was an understatement! They had the upper hand until the very end though... Ho, there wasn't much injured, only 4, but 2 were seriously hurt... For different reasons. Megatron and Starscream were both hauled into the med-bay, frame battered and optics darkened as they were in stasis lock because of the loss of energon and the shock. The battle had been going well until the Autobot's resident saboteur managed to sneak close enough to sabotage the latest Weapon of Doom and make it explode to bits!

Problem was... Megatron had been right in the middle of the blast and caught it full force. And when Starscream saw and /felt/ his bondmate's torn form land a few dozen meters away he snarled and dived madly into the Autobots ranks, trying to shred them to pieces all by himself. He was berserk and he managed to damage seriously a few shocked Autobot that never knew what hit them until a shot caught his right wing and he crashed... right in the middle of them.

He wasn't down yet though and he beat them up with a fierceness that let them all wondering if he had lost his mind for good. But they were a lot and he was alone in his blind fury so... When his comrades finally managed to haul his battered, severely beaten frame out of there he looked more like a pile of scraps then a mech.

And now, a few minutes later, Hook was shouting orders to everyone around him to Hurry the frag up! Megatron's abdomen and chest were a mess of torn panels and circuitry and He could see the light of his spark through that mess... If he didn't managed to quikly stabilize him he could very well offline for good...

As for Starscream... he was missing an arm and a wing and his others limbs were either broken or half-torn too... And his cockpit was shatteres, one optic missing and the other cracked and offline. But that wasn,t even the had received a shot right in the head at point blank. and the right side of his helm was a mess of torn circuitry and sparkling wires. Hook could see his processor through the gap... That was just as life-threatening as Megatron's injuries were!

"BRING ME THE LIFE SUSTSAINING UNIT NOW! I'M LOOSING THEM!" He belowed and in a few moments all of the gestalt was working on the both of them feverishly, never noticing that they were having company after some times...

oOo

The triplets had been left under Relfector's watch when the Decepticons left the base to go gather energon and probably fight those accursed Autobots at well. The triplets were quite the funny caretakers and they were surprisingly caring with the tiny seekerlets. And the triplets were always happy to have them at their guardian! They took funny pictures and make them laugh!

Everything had gone smooth until at some point, the three little sparkling started wailing for apparently no reason and every one of the trine of minibot took one in his arms. Probem was... They had felt their creators were severely hurt and in great pain! The bond between them and their creators was becoming thin and strained... And it was painful, making them wail harder and squirm in their guardian's arms.

Silverstreak was wailing and baling his tiny fists, energon tears running down his cheeks, while he was snuggled reassuringly on one of the triplet's chest but this was doing nothing to reassure him, the tiniest of the three was trashing and wanted down, he wanted to go to mommy and daddy! They were HURT! They needed him NOW! The two others were just as ferociously trying to free themselves.

"YEOWCH!" One yelled and he dropped Darkwind on the floor. Fortunately the carpet muffled the fall and the tiny seekerlet started crawling at full speed towards the door. "Hey, come back here!"

Of course he was chased and soon, the two others pulled the same trick on their guardians, the three of them were artists at avoiding the mech's grabbing hands that were aiming for their tiny frame. They were clicking and chirping at each other's while using every holes, crevice and traps on their way towards their creators. They were making their guardians very worried and frustrated...

After some times of course they reached the med bay, following their parent's spark, as faint at it was. They stopped at the sight that greeted them, cuddling together with a distressed row of chirps and clicks. Mommy was hurt! And daddy! They were hurting! This attracted Hook's attention, and he briefly turned from his work to see what was making those noises. then spotted the sparklings and felt s sudden wave of anger and guilt.

They weren't supposed to see this! Never! Their parents would have his hide if he let them see them trashed like that!

"Take them away NOW! I dont want them here! Reflecctor, you idiot!"

The three bots had finally taken the sparklings back into their arms, and they gulped some at the medic death glare. They shushed the sparklings, but unfortunately, everytime they were trying to leave the medbay they would start screaming and trashing angrily again, and bite them hard. SO they decided to settle on the observation room next to the main bay, and even if they seemed unhappy with it, the sparklings settled a little. They were still closer to their parents...

Hours drifted by and Darkwind and Redstar had fallen into a light slumber, their tiny head resting on their guardian's chest while they were gently stroking their tiny wings. SIlverstreak was still awake but had droopy, tired optics. He was suckling his thumb and his other hand lifted to press on the glass that was separating him from his parents. He wanted to snuggle on his mommy's arms or curl up over his daddy's strong spark... He cooed sadly and sniffed. But finally tiredness got the better of his resolve and the tiny zilver and red seekerlet fell into recharge...

oOo

Silverstreak woke slowly, feeling warm and safe, snuggled against a warm and familiar surface. He snuggled closer and cooed softly, nuzzling gently. He recognize the strong, hard presence that was right next to his tiny spark and cooed again, purring in content. He heard another coo close and felt one of his sibling close to him, his warmth and familiar spark reassuring the little silver sparkling. After some time, a large, rough hand lifted to cover his back and he cooed again, snuggling in the comforting embrace. he felt safe...

He reached for his mommy's presence too, and felt him, fainter but not as faint as before, and close by too. Maybe on the next room... And he felt content. He knew they were now safe and would be with him, and his brothers, for a long time still. He opened his tiny optics and was face with a wall of silver-grey plating.

"Da..." He cooed and nuzzled again, hearning him a little stroke on his wings.

Darkwind and Redstars were also there, snuggled on their father's strong presence. The seekerlet knew that, even if they were hurt and badly injured, their parents would always come back to them. Always...

-fini-

_End note: Slightly darker one, I know. I had to write it! Requests and suggestions are always appreciated! _


	4. Energon

_Note: ANother from me! Hope you like!_

Energon

Mama was busy.

The tiny blue and black seekerlet was seated on the carpeted floor of his creator's personal quarters and surrounded with lots of his baby toys. He was getting bored though, and when Darkwind was bored, well, trouble tends to follow...

ANd right now mama was busy...

Mama was taking care of Streaky. Streaky had made a mess and he was all dirty and sticky... Mama had given him some new toys, digit paints, and well, it had ended with more paints splattered on the tiny silver frame then on the sheets of paper. Darkwing had observed all this with some interest for a while but now he was bored... He looked around and spotted Redstar, chirping at him to attract his attention.

The red seekerlet chirped back and started to crawl to him, row after rows of chirps and baby talk coming from his vocaliser. The black and blue seekerlet shot a look to mama and chirped happily but lowly when he saw he was still busy with Streaky. A few more crawl and he and Reddy were sitting together in the middle of the living room of their large quarters.

The two sparklings exchanged more chirps clicks and other baby sounds before looking around for something interesting to do. Reddy points to the door of their parents room and chirps excitedly. Exploration time! Their mommy was always nursing and babying them and they had little time to do mischief... Now was a rare occasion!

Darkwind nodded and clapped excitedly. What a good idea!

Soon the two tiny seekerling were crawling to the unknown territory with haste on their little hands and knees. From their point of view on the floor, everything was so interesting! Not like when mommy or daddy carry them!

A whole new world to explore!

They messed around for some times, Darkwind helping Redstar to crawl on the berth and then to the berthside tables, looking at what was there. Nothing really interesting there. There were two cabinets on the room. One of them was locked and the other wasn't but the door were heavy for the tiny seekerlings. Frustrated chirps and clicks soon rang through the room and Darkwing finally fell on his little bottom and pouted, glaring at the door crossing his tiny arms on his little chest.

He looked a lot like his mommy then... Redstar chirped at him and pointed to another part of the room. There was a good sized pole there... Maybe they could use it to open the wayward cabinet? He chirped and clicked back and both started crawling there to start slowly dragging the pole to the cabinet. Redstar seemed to examine the two objects and figure how to use it to open the cabinet...

Finally Darkwind chirped loudly and crawled to his sibling, taking the pole and chirping at his brother to do like him. He stuck the pole between the two doors and started pulling. Redstar tilted his head and cooed, then he started to pull too. With a crack, the door finally opened and there was a soft purple glow coming from inside.

Darkwind cooed in awe and looked at the pile of glowing energon cube neatly stacked there. And he felt a pang of worry. They were strictly forbidden to even touch those because they could be really sick if they ingested some, even by accident. It could even kill them... They still had to stick to sparkling energon. But it was so pretty... Redstar cooed in awe at his side and the red seekerlet crawled to the cabinet and put a hand on the lower row of cubes.

It was then that it happened. The sparkling slipped and hit the cubes, there was a tremor on the pile and then... The cube sitting at the top of the pile oscillated dangerously for a few moments until...

_SPLASH! CRACK!_

"WHAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA!"

oOo

If he had known he would've never get this hand paint...

Starscream sighed and took Silverstreak into his arms, trying not to smear too much paint on his own plating but the sparkling was literally covered from head to toes. He rolled his eyes and held the giggling, squirming little sparkling like it was some kind of radioactive waste, as far away from his body as possible, then took him to the sink to wash him up.

He shot a look at the two others sparkling and they were quietly playing on the floor. He smiled some, at least those two were well-behaved. He thought that he could let them alone until he was done washing Silverstreak. He sighed and roilled his eyes again, filling the sink with warm water and taking the baby cleaner and a soft cloth.

"Here we go Streaky... In the sink you go."

The silver sparkling clapped excitedly and squealed with glee, making Starscream roll his eyes and smiled back.

"You lil rascal..." Tickles the little belly, making the sparkling squeal qith glee again. "WHo's a lil rascal, huh? Who's a lil rascal? Streaky is! Ho yeah he is!" He playfully said and tickled the tiny noseplates.

He was totally unaware of the incoming catastrophe as the two other sparklings had gone about doing some mischief. He was done cleaning the little one and had wrapped himk in a soft blanket when he heard...

_SPLASH! CRACK! _

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA!"

He jumped and quickly ran to the main berthroom from where the sounds had come... Only to be met with a horrid mess. His jaw drops and he could feel Silverstreak shifting in his arms to see better. Then the silver one giggled and clapped almost happily, pulling the seeker out of his surprised haze. Then he glared... hard!

In the middle of the room where two very wet and very sorry little seekerlets covered in energon and shards of the cube that had fallen on them when they had opened the cabinet. But how the hell did they managed to open it? he could see to it later... For now...

"Reddy! Wind! What the frag id that? Bad sparklings!"

"WHAAAA!" Answered the two very wet and scarred sparklings.

Starscream rolled his optics and went to gather the trouble makers into his arms. He had to be careful because there were glass shards everywhere on the floor. He was about to scold them again when he saw that Wind had a long and deep gash on his back when a large pievce of glass had fallen, and Reddy had one on his head and one on his little chest. He was immediately in protective mode and called Hook.

"Hook! Get your aft here NOW!"

The medic didn't even argue with him for once and he was there a breem later. Another breem later and the nasty cuts were cleaned, sewed and bandaged. Reddy and Wind were whimpering and cooing and sniffing softly, their little body looking like tiny seeker mummies. Starscream thanked the medic when he left and then he put the 3 seekerlings in their crib.

"What am I going to do with you?..." He said softly and stroke their heads. Redstar nuzzled his hand and Darkwind cooed apologetically. "You're too cute to deny..." He sighed and chuckled some.

He had to the mess of glass and energon on the main berthroom and then he would put a lock on the energon cabinet's door. He had already called Megatron to inform him of the incident and the warlord had sighed and told him to deal with it. he was too busy right now but he'll be back soon anyway... He had sounded concerned when he told him about the injuries though and said he'll finish this damn meeting as soon as possible.

Starscream thought that, mischief aside, he wouldn't have it any other way... His sparklings were the most precious thing he ever had...

-fini-

_NOTE: give me ideas pls! _


	5. Meet the Twins!

_Note: This idea is from Levanar! Many thanks hun! *hand cookies* ENjoy!_

Meet the twins

It was mostly an accident, in fact, that made the twins end up in the Decepticon's brig. Or more precisely, an ill-executed bout of Jet Judo. The hellions from Hell had been trying to ground Starscream and Skywarp, but they had somehow forgotten about the third part of the Elite Seeker trine.

And Thundercracker had taken advantage of the fact. He had knocked the two out with a sonic boom and sent them careening to the ground gracelessly. The two warriors had been right in the middle of the Decepticons force, and before anyone of the Autobot's side could do anything about it, they'd been teleported away by Skywarp.

RIght into the Decepticon's brig in fact...

And now, a few breems later, Megatron was sneering down at them, arms crossed and a very very pleased expression plastered on his faceplates. The Decepticon Lord was more than happy to have gained some bargaining chip in the process and he was going to use them fully...

He was greeted by two pairs of cold, angered blue optics and he smiled almost cheerfully at this. Which made the twins cringe some because this just couldn't be good... A smiling Megatron was never a good thing...

"Well, well, well, looks like we managed to caught ourselves some Autobt prisoners! That raid wasn't a complete failure after all..." He taunted and laughed a little darkly. "I net your Prime will be happy to hand us some amount of Energon to have you back, won't he? Or maybe you two slagheads aren't worth that much? Hum..."

It was of course Sideswipe whom exploded first and he threw himself at the bars snarling in the Decepticon's Lord faceplates.

"Ho yeah? Then why not just release us you no good pile of rusted scrap metal?" He spat and glared at him as darkly as he could. "Come in here and fight us like a real mech!" he snickered and added in a hiss. "Ho, I forgot, you're not a real mech. It's a wonder Starscream even stayed with you that long, you deficient reject!"

Megatron snarled back and grabbed the red twin's throat through the bars squeezing.

"Keep it up Autobot and I'll make you or your idiotic twin will never be able to procreate..."

Sunstreaker leapt forward and managed to wrench his twin from Megatron's Iron grip, snarling at the mech fiercely, and almost murderous glint in his optics. He was about to say something really nasty - and further promise their own painful demise - when he was cut by a row of... chirps? And clicking noises that sounded like mechanical Earth flying creatures...

"What the frag is that?..." Sideswipe said in awe.

Megatron turned around quickly when he was literally tackled by three tiny forms leaping from down the hallways. Starscream appeared a moment later and Looks a bit out of breath and panicked when he crossed Megatron's angry glare.

"Starscream! You were supposed to keep an optic on them!"

Silverstreak clicked and chirped crawling all the way up to his father's helm and holding up there apparently without any fear. Redstar seemed content to sit over the terrible Fusion Cannon on his left arm and coo softly, looking at the twins in the cell interrogatively. Darkwind had climbed up to Megatron's shoulder and sat there hugging his father's neck with happy chips and coos. The three of them looked at the twins with interrogative coos and chirps.

Sparklings... They had sparklings here? Sideswipe was flabbergasted. He looked at the picture and couldn't help but burst out laughing. This was just too funny to see the Mighty Megatron overpowered by a trio of tiny sparklings! And they were crawling all over him fearlessly!

"Ho my Primus! What the frag are you two pit spawned glitches doing with those little ones? Decepticons sparklings? That's rich!" He laughed again out loud and Megatron, after scolding at a slightly cowering Starscream turned to face them.

"You shut your fragging mouth, Autoscum!" He huffed and tried to pluck Silverstreak from the top of his helm. "You better watch your words in front of my sparklings, glitches!"

But the little one would have none of it and instead, it leapt towards the cell and landed on the shocked Autobot's chest plates, holding for dear life. He looked up at him and chirped and clicked loudly in interest, starting to crawl up towards his faceplates. Sideswipe, at a loss on what to do, just tried to pluck the tiny sparkling off him as gently as possible, but the little one had sharp little claws and he was holding in tightly.

Starscream was looking like he would blow a fuse any moment, trying to reach for the sparkling through the energized bars, and failing miserably when Silvertreak just hid under a loose armor plate in the red twin's shoulder plate.

"Silverstreak! Come back her RIGHT NOW!" He shrieked and got a row of mischievious chirps and clicks in answer, making him seethe even more.

Redstar and Darkwind wouldn't be left behind as well, and the first leapt with the help of his immature thrusters and landed on Sunstreaker's chassis, making the vain twin shriek in panicked shock at having his paintjob threaten by a bubbly little sparkling. He tried to frantically dislodge the evading little bundle of winglets and limbs but the tiny Sparkling just climbed all the way up to his head and settled next to a weirdly-shaped head fin. And he chirped loudly right in his audio, amking him cringed. He was apparently a master at avoiding big clumsy fingers trying to catch him too and managed to stay out of reach.

Darkwind crawled at an incredible pace down to the floor and then through the bars to settle in front of the two twins. He looked up and chirped to Silverstreak, whom clicked and chirped back at him. He started the climb up Sides's leg and the red twin was frozen in place not daring to move. The tine black and blue seekerlet settled next to his brother and started chicping away casually.

All of this happened in less than ten nanoclicks and Megatron and Starscream were blinking in a way that was saying 'what the frag just 'happened?' before the red seeker snarled and shrieked in anger, making the triplets look back at him and click and chirp interrogatively.

"Silverstreak, Redstar, Darkwind! You three come back here RIGHT NOW or you'll regret it! You'll be grounded, you hear?"

They seemed a little less confident all of a sudden and chirped a little apologetically. Megatron lowered the bars, keeping his fusion canon aimed at the twins threateningly, and stepped in, his optics promising agonizing pain if the sparkling had but a little scratch on their paintjobs. His look was one that was promising unending pain to anyone daring step in his ways... He extended his free hand to pluck Silverstrek from Sideswipe's chest, and Darkwind from his shoulder. And then he turned to gather Redstar from the yellow hellion. He was all too happy to be rid of the mini menace...

The triplets didn't fought against their father and they let him gather them and then step out of the cell with them three. They were merely cooing softly and snuggling against his chassis knowing they were in for a scowling and some punishment. He then rose the bars again and lowered his canon.

"You are lucky that I now have others matters to attend to, Autobot scum. But I will be back."

Starscream sneered at them and crossed his arms over his chassis.

"You better count all of your wires and circuits!" he laughed sadistically and then left after his bondmate.

The twins shared a confused, shocked look and after a few minutes, Sideswipe broke the silence.

"What just happened here?..."

Sunstreaker shrugged and answered quetly.

"I have no idea, bro..."

-FINI-


	6. Joyride

Joyride

Skywarp was up to something.

It was never good when Skywarp was bored because then the most devilish plans would pop in his mind. And today was no exception and the dark seeker was up to something. He was lurking close the Megatron and Starscream's quarters and looking like a cheschire cat with that goofy smile of his.

But the youngest of the Elite trine was not an idiot. He had made sure to first create a diversion thst will keep Soundwave occupied and now he was about to go on with the next phase of his plan. Ho he was going to enjoy himself... Starscream was alkways such a prick. A little lesson was in order!

Besides he needed to get revenge from being banned of the seekerlet's presence for the next Orn. Those two could NEVER take a joke really... It wasn't his fault of the bucket of pink paint fell on Megatron's head instead of his real target! Starscream had been laughing so hard he couldn't even talk to scold his idiotic wingmate. Megatron had done the talking... And banned him from their quarters and sparklingsitting for the next orn!

That wasn't fair! He was the best sparklingsitter they had!

So now, Skywarp had come up with a plan that would both piss off his stiff of a brother and let him have some times qith the triplets! He looked aaround the corner towards the dors to the Officers quarter and slowly made his way. He would use his teleport hability to slip in, take the babies and then slip out and have some fun with them!

The first part got extremely well and Skywarp was inside the sparklings room. He could hear voices, one deep and rumbling and the other high and screechy, from another room. Probably the main room... Starscream and Megatron were in a heated discution... Or something else judging by the heat he could discern on those voices.

And Starscream chuckled...

And Megatron growled feraly...

And there were scrapping and banging... And a cry of pleasure...

And Skywarp felt like this wasnt such a good idea... He didnt wanted to hear his brother and Megatron making out! He gulped and looked at the sparklings crib. He saw them in recharche, curled up together in a ball of limbs and wings, and smiled. They were adorable! And certainly the cutest thing Meg and Starscrem had ever created together.

They apparently sensed they werent alone anymore because little Redstar opened an optic and stared up at him, chirping and cicking curiously, he pulled himself up holding the bars of the crib, wobbling on his tiny legs, and chirped and clicked loudly at him. Syllabes were starting to merlt with the baby sounds and soon they will start talking.

Wap! Wap Wap! Cried the little red seekerlet and soon his brothers were joining happily, all holding in the bars and wobbling precariously on their tiny legs.

The dark seeker quickly gathered them and warped out before Starscream or Megatron noticed but judging by the sounds they were making, Devastator himself could have walked in and they wouldnt have noticed...

Theyre really at it... Warp commented when he reached his finalt destination and snickered. Should get it on film and sell it... I would be rich!

The triplets in his arms looked around with awed optics. They were outside the base... But they werent permitted to go outside... Mommy and daddy says its dangerous outside... Darkwind curled on Skywarps cockpit and looked fearfully at the open sky, cooing in fear. The two others did the same and whimpered curling up on the dark seekers arms.

Awww, come on! You will love it outside! Open skies, clouds, wind! And the feeling of flying! I will take you back in a while. Dont you wanna come with Uncle Warpy... He coaxed them and caressed their tiny heads to calm them down.

Skywarp may be a prankster and a idiot, but he really cared for his little nephews. He would never permit any harm to come to them... And if anything happened hell scrap anyone who dare put their filthy servos on their chassis! He felt the little ones starting to calm down and Silverstream looked towards the sky with awe and reached with his tiny servos. He looked like he knew he belongs there as a seeker. The two others started to do the same and chirps and coos excitedly.

The sky was calling to them! It was their elements and the placewhere they belongs! They understoods it instinctively. Skywarp took off slowly not to startle them and took some altitude. The higher they got the more excited the seekerlets became! They wanted more, and higher! Skywarp chuckled and held them tight against his cockpit, grinning.

You wanna fly... I will take you flying alright!

Skywarp started to fly higher and faster and roll and barrel in mid air, then dove and at the last minute stop the fall and return to the air. The triplets were squealing and screming in delight, holding into him tightly. They were looking so happy that it made Skywarp all the more happy to have disobeyed too. He grinned and said lischieviously.

Better then listen to your creators making out huh...

Soon though his comlink bipped and he heard Megatron angry voice, making the seeker flinch. Well, the joyride was over...

Skywarp, come back here at once with MY sons! You idiotic moron!

He sighed and internally cringed at the sound of that angry voice. He was in for another punishment. Well... It was all worth it! The triplets were still squealing and clicking excitedly in his arms and he chuckled some, stroking their tiny heads.

At once Lord Megatron. I just wanted to get them some fresh air thats all! he replied and already headed for the base down below.

Well, get your aft back here Skywarp! I never gave you permission to take them in the first place!

Starscream... And he sounded pissed... Skywarp shrugged it and soon he landed on the Nemesis and was greeted by two angry creators. Starscream snatched the triplets from him and the little ones snuggled on their mommys chassis apparently forgetting about Skywarp and their little adventure as soon as it was over. The dark seeker glared at them and said darkly.

Traitors...

Come on, theres a nice cozy cell waiting for you, Warp... Starscream snickered and offered his sparklings gentle touches on their heads making them nuzzle his hands while he smirked at his brother.

Well... At least he had fun... He thought when he was dragged to the brig and unceremoniously dumped in a cell with his name on the door.

_-Fini!-_


	7. Words

_Note: Another chapter YAY! This one had been in my head for a while! I don't remember who suggested it though and I am deeply sorry. Anyway, enjoy!_

Words

Megatron was standing in front of the big screen in the Command Center. Everything had been quite calm those last few weeks and he was starting to get a little bored. Planning an energon raid was in order too as they were getting short on energon in the base. Shockwave had requested that they send more soon as well.

Smirking, Megatron thought then soon, his boredom would be killed for good. But he had no idea how soon that would be...

oOo

Megatron and Starscream were both standing at the front of the room full of ruthless, bloodthirsty decepticon soldiers as they were directing the meeting to set up and explain the plan for the next energon raid. Soundwave was at his usual spot at Megatron's left side, arms crossed behind his back and expression neutral.

"At this point, the autobots are most likely to appear and it is when Menasor comes into play. Cause as much havoc as possible, keep their attention away from the main target."

Motormaster nodded with a wicked grin, there was nothing he liked more than trashing Autobots... and he was doing it pretty well! He and his team were even more ruthless and crazier than most of the decepticons.

At this point, SOundwave picked up a weird noise coming down the hallway, and nearing this area. The communication officer tilted his head and frowned, which didn't escaped Megatron, whom shot him a questioning glance. Before the telepath could answer the clattter he heard from outside became loud enough so everyone could hear it and a moment later, three tiny balls of energy bolted through the door and took a beeline for their parent, fearlessly crawling under the immense soldiers filling the room, earning themselves some startled gasps and even outraged shouts when one or the other tiny mechling crawled over someone's foot.

Megatron sighed and rubbed his optics, growling lowly in annoyance. The 4 Earth months old sparklings were becoming a real handful, and they couldn't even walk yet. He heard a loud row of chirps from between his pedes and looked down to see Redstar looking up at him and making grabby fingers, arms held up, in a clear 'pick up' motion.

"Soundwave, I thought Ravage was supposed to watch them." He said as calmly as possible, feeling little Redstar starting to climb up his leg when he did not pick him up right away. He barely felt the tiny claws digging in his plating and soon the light sparkling was resting comfortably on his chest, curled up there in a ball.

"Ravage: watching them. On her way." He explained and felt a pang of worry. The cyber-panther was usually capable of handing the tiny seekerlets, but sometimes they just slipped off her grasp and got into mayhem...

As if to answer Soundwave's statement, the black cybercat entered the room running then and saw that her charges had already found their ways to Megatron and had climbed on him like he was a mountain or something. She sighed and slowly made her way to the fuming and sparkling-covered warlord whom glared down at her. She had the good grace of looking guilty at least.

"Lord Megatron, forgive me. I will take them back to your quarters this instant." She said in her clear, deep feminine voice, telepathically talking to her Leader.

Megatron huffed and tried to pluck tiny Silverstreak from inside the huge canon on his left arm where the tiny seekerling apparently love to curl up. It was a warm and cozy cavity after all... he wasn't afraid in the slightest of the deadly weapon of doom and could often be seen napping inside the black barrel whom, in a moment, could spit death and destruction. There were snickers and muffled laugh in the room at that site, Megatron trying to remove the tiny silver mechling from inside his fusion canon was indeed a very entertaining sight...

Starscream had a handful of dark seekerling on his part as Darkwind had manage to slip inside his cockpit - the bugger had learned how to open it - and had curled inside snuggly. The seeker was blushing madly and trying to get the sparkling out and close the glass canopy to hide his most sensitive parts to the optics of the leering mechs filling the room. Some catcalled and whistled at the poor seeker's predicament. He could see the triple changers openly string at him with a look that he really hated.

Starscream managed to get a hold of the sparkling but he was rewarded by a growl and Darkwind scuttled deeper inside his canopy. It was then that it happened.

From inside Starscream's chest came a tiny, squeaky voice that said one single word that had everyone's mouth on the room hang open.

"Slag!"

Megatron looked shocked. Starscream looked like he had been slapped, and Skywarp, from the first row of soldiers, burst out laughing. TC just stared mouth gaping, and then glared at his moronic brother. SKywarp yelped when he was hit across the head and glared back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"How many times do we have to tell you NOT to swear in front of the sparklings! You idiot!" TC scolded him but he was interrupted again by another tiny voice this time from inside Megatron's fusion canon.

"Slag Slag Slag!"

Soon the three sparklings were happily cussing and Starscream looked appalled. megatron was fuming and his canon was humming softly answering to his rising anger. Silverstreak purred liking the increased warmth that caused. He 'slag'-ed again softly.

Redstar was plucked from his father's chest an held at optic level by an angry-looking Megatron. The tiny mechling stared back without fear and reached to touch his father's faceplates, cooing. Then, and Megatron's optics widened in awe and - dare I say - joy at that, the red seekerling said in his squeaky, tiny voice.

"Dada!"

Megatron's optics softened for a moment and he held the sparkling back to his chest, forgetting he has an audience. He cooed and rubbed the seekerling's tiny wings, making them flutter and fan in content.

The room emptied slowly then when TC and Warp silently shooed the others out and some mechs looked like they were either dumbstruck, about to be sick, or overwhelmed by the cuteness of it all. Or all in the same time. It was quite funny to see war-hardened soldier awing and cooing at tiny sparklings... But everyone in the Decepticon army had grew fond of the little scraplets. And everyone in the room would jump in to protect their youngest members without a second thought.

Soon, though, the last of the mechs were out and even the coldest, more bloodthirsty of them had had a soft look at that scene. At the front of the room, Starscream and Megatron had managed to pluck all the sparklings from their hidden spots and Silverstreak clearly said, t Starscream unending joy and pride.

"Mama!"

He snuggled the little mechling to his chest and cooed happily himself. Those two may be the more ruthless, dangerous, bloodthirsty warriors of the entire army, but when their sparklings were concerned, they morphed into loving, caring parents in an heartbeat.

The triplets had said their first words. It was a moment to remember. And they were going to enjoy it fully. They returned to their quarters with the triplets now chatting their first words happily, even that cussing sounded cute with them.

But Megatron was going to have a chat with a certain dark seeker about swearing in front of the triplets again...

**-FINI!-**


	8. Christmas Special!

_Rating: T for a naughty bit at the end! Nothing blatant though, I'm only making it on the safe side! _

Christmas Special!

For once, the Decepticon's base was filled with happy chatters and the atmosphere was overall relaxed. Even Megatron wasn't sneering or scowling about something that goes wrong, and Starscream wasn't bickering and pestering his Leader - and bondmate - about something. All in all, this season of the year, even the Decepticons seemed to 'feel the love', as the humans says.

Of course, none of them really understood the meaning behind the celebrations of Christmas, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had an excuse to throw a party! And this year, Megatron wasn't even protesting or complaining they were wasting time in useless things. Megatron wasn't the kind to understands or even appreciate the concept of Christmas but... Well, his sparklings had another point of view on the matter.

The little seekerlings were introduced to this Earth celebration by none other than Skywarp, and since then, they had been little balls of energy bouncing all around impatiently, almost sending their creators nuts. And as a result of this, the rec room was now looking quite cheerful and very different...

oOo

"No, no, no! This goes there!" A gruff voice was saying with an amused undertune.

"Are you sure? In the pictures, it looked like this would rather goes at the other end..." Answered another irritated voice, as two mechs were apparently arguing about where to put something.

Megatron rolled his eyes and entered the rec room, only to see the Constructicons putting the last pieces to their handiworks. And despite himself, the warlord was impressed with their work. The place looked completely different... For one, there were decorations and colorful lights hanging everywhere, and a big Christmas tree was sitting in the middle of the room. To find one large enough to fit their standards had been very hard... But in the ends they found the best tree they could. It had been Skywarp's task to find it, partly as a punishment for letting the sparkling piggy-ride him in the sky - scaring the living scrap out of Starscream - and partly because he could teleport right back to base once he finds it.

And now, it was sitting on the middle of the rec-room, completely decorated, and only missing the last piece: the star at the top. It was currently sitting on the table closet of the Christmas tree, and Megatron snickered seeing it. It was shaped like a star-shaped Starscream, blue red and white. Megatron snickered and picked the item up to study it, grinning at the Constructicon's imagination.

"Megatron, Sir, we're almost done here." Hook said bowing to his Leader.

"Good, good, when you are done you and your team can have the rest of the day off, like the others." Megatron replied and then heard a sound in the tree that attracted his attention.

he walked closer and saw some branches shuffle and move about. He looked closer and when he was but inches from the spot, something small, red and silver, and chirping loudly, jumped out the tree like a devil from a proverbial box. Megatron was startled back when the thing grabbed his face but he fought back the urge to simply wrench this off and threw it on the nearest wall.

ANd it was fortunate he did not because his attacker was none other than the youngest triplet.

"Silverstreak! By Primus, don't scare me like this ever again! You want to give you dada a spark attack?" His spark was pulsing wildly from the fright he just had and he sighed, plucking the tiny sparkling from his face.

"Dada! Luv ya!"

The triplets still had very little vocabulary, but Megatron smiled broadly at those words and hugged his little son to his chest. He was nuzzled into and Silverstreak cooed contentedly. There were times like that than Megatron cherished above all else... He petted the sparkling's head and felt him nuzzle his palm. Looking at him closer, he saw that he was covered in sparkling dust and bits of the tree's decoration. A small ball was hanging from one winglet, and a little tread of shiny and fluffy stuff that was wrapped around the tree's branches, and on his head he had a diminutive Santa's Hat. Megatron laughed at the sight, this was adorable. But he would kill anyone even uttering the word that he found something - anything - adorable.

"Ha, Streaky... What would I do with you troublemaker? Where are your brothers?"

"Hide! Find, dada?" Squeaked the little mechling and Megatron chuckled again.

"Alright where are they hidden... Hum... Are they... In the tree?"

He shuffled about the tree for a moment, making the sparkling in his arms clicking and giggling happily. He shook his tiny head vigorously, making the Santa Hat slide a little bit.

"No! No find!" He squeaked in his tiny voice again and Megatron growled playfully.

"Ho really? Is that a challenge, little one?" He said lifting the sparkling to optics level. He was kissed in the nose for his trouble and Streaky shook his head again, making the hat slid more. Megatron replaced it with one hand holding the sparkling with the other. "You shouldn't challenge the Mighty Megatron, Sparkling! I never lose!"

Silverstreak stuck his tiny glossa at his father and his tiny red optics shone mischievously. Megatron growled playfully again and 'attacked' the little sparkling with tickle torture, blowing warm air from his vents into the tiny body, wriggling in his firm hold.

'No! NO! No tickle! Bad dada!" The squeaky protests only made the warlord increase the torture until the little one's cooling fans clicked on, making him stop.

The sparkling was laying limply and giggling in his arms, nuzzling against his broad chest. From a nearby box of half-empty tree decorations came a tiny squeak and a giggle, pointing Megatron to another culprit. He said, looking around apparently at a loss to where to look, but edging closer and closer to the incriminating box.

"But where are Redstar and Darkwind? Are they lost? Have they been kidnapped by the Sharkticons to be eaten for Christmas? Are they..." He dove forward and suddenly dug into the box, retrieving a squeaking and giggling Redstar. "HERE!" he finished with a triumphant smirk, and then nuzzled the sparkling's belly.

"No! No! Tickles!" redstar panted and wriggled in his fathers's firm hold. "No dada! Bad! Baad!"

Megatron stopped when the tiny fans clicked on and cradled the panting sparkling to his chest along his brother. He peted the tiny helm and the sparkling nuzzled his palm. Redstar yawned and Silverstreak was also looking quite tired now. Megatron smiled, and then the sounds of soft and slow clicking from a nearby shelf attracted Megatron's attention. He walked closer to the shelf and pushed asside some brightly wrapped boxes to find little Darkwind asleep behind them, curled in a ball on his side and sucking his thumb into his tiny mouth.

"Here you are little rascal..." Megatron chuckled and took the recharging sparkling into his arms to cradle him with his brothers. The three shifted and curled up on one another, Silverstreak yawned and clicked tiredly, his little optics droopy. Redstar was sucking on Streaky's wingtip and making the tiny winglet flutter and twitch.

"I think someone need a nap." Megatron whispered fondly and gave them all little kisses on their heads while exiciting the rec. room. He had all but forgotten that he wasn't alone in there...

Once he was gone, Hook and the two others constructicons that were there shared odd looks. That was rare to see megatron in that state of mind, even with the sparklings. In fact, the sparklings were the only ones to be able to bring that side of the old warrior's out and the construction bots were aware they just witness one of those extremely rare displays. Hook broke the silence after a few moments of contemplative, odd silence.

"COme on guys! No slacking, we're almost done!"

That seemed to snap Scrapper and Bonecrusher out of their shocked haze and they returned to work. After fifteen more minutes, everything was in place and the room was ready for the evening's celebrations.

oOo

On his way back to their quarters, Megatron hummed a tune to the little ones recharging - or almost recharging - in his arms. Streaky's dimmed, dropy optics were looking up at him and he reached a hand to touch the purple insignia in the middle of the decepticon's Leader's chest. He cooed and said tracing the symbol.

"Dada... No hurt... Want dada no hurt..."

Megatron tilted his head, sighing. The sparkling must remember that time when a few months ago, both him and Starscream had been severely wounded in battle. They almost died... And their sparklings had been upset and terrified. It had been a harsh experience. Megatron had been rethinking many things since then... But this kind of thoughts would have to wait until after this night's party.

"Shh, recharge my spark... Dada and Mama are here..."

It was in a thoughtful mood that he reached their quarters, and opened the door... Only to have his optics bulge out and his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him.

"S-Starscream?..." he squeaked out, closing his arms around the now sleeping sparklings.

Starscream was standing in the middle of the room, his armor removed and neatly stacked in a corner, and wearing nothing but a Santa's hat and a red ribbon and large bow around his hips, covering - barely - his interface port and spike housing. And the look on his optics was smelting... He walked slowly, sensually to Megatron and peeked at the bundle in his arms, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"Why not put those three in their crib and come back to..." He ran a tentalizing hand over the well-placed bow and added with a tune that can only be described as slutty. "...Open your present, hum?"

Megatron was too shocked to do anything but obey and quickly put the triplets on their little room, in their plushy-filled crins, before going back into the main room and his waiting mate, his energon already boiling in his lines. ANd he smirked wickedly.

He was going to have a VERY Merry Christmas!

**-MERRY CHRISTMAS!-**


	9. Sparklings meet the Guardian

Sparklings meet the Guardian

Three tiny figures had crawled their way through the halls of the Nemesis when no one was looking, and found themselves many very interesting spots to explore and play into. The Constructicon's medbay, the Stunticons large quarters, the energon storage bay... All playgrounds for little hellions that were bored and mischief makers. But in the ends, they found himself falling asleep in a heap on the very last spot anyone would ever think looking for them in: inside one of the large energon cubes' storage unit used to ship energonto Shockwave on Cybertron.

The reason why everyone was out at this time was simple: a battle with the Autobots was raging on and the Decepticons were gathering as much energon as they could. The next shipment of energon for Shockwave on Cybertron was due for the next day and couldn't be delayed. And the triplets were /supposed/ to be under Octane's watch as the shuttle was still healing from the last battle, but... Well, the mech had never been great at attention span and his attention had been drawn... somewhere else. Namely his stash of illicit cyertronian Adult Literacy... (yeah, Cybertronian read porn too XD) SO the triplets sliped easily under his radar and went on ther journey through the Nemesis that ended with them curled in recharge inside an energon crate ready to be shipped to Cybertron.

And their parents were both unaware of the fact, and in too much a hurry to check the crates one by one before sending them all to their home planet. Not to mention that Megatron was pissed beyond words as they had only gathered half of what this raid was intended to bring them in the first place, thanks to those accursed Autobots! And Starscream and him had been arguing on the entire trip back and were still at it when they landed on the Nemesis's platform, bickering and sharing insults and harsh words.

The other decepticons were trying to make themselves scarce, when those two were in /that/ mood, you didn't wanted to be even remotely involved! SO as soon as they were back inside the ship, the only mech remaining within earring (or throwing) range of the two leaders was Soundwave and he looked less then pleased to have to interrupt them.

"Lord Megatron: Energon shipment due in 2 cycles."

He thought wise to take a step back out of range when he said that, and he had been right when Megatron snarled at him for the interruption and almost punched him before remembering who he was dealing with and cooled a bit. Starscream used that opportunity the spit a last heated insult in his bondmate's way and crossed his arms glaring darkly. Megatron choose to ignore him and focus on his TIC instead.

"Yes, Soundwave, I know! Add the energon we managed to gather today to the shipment and prepare it for transportation to Cybertron. Shockwave will be pleases to have this and we can't delay it further."

SOundwave nodded and left to go on with this task right away. he could hear the /happy/ couple resume their dispute when he left and Starscream's increasingly screechy tune meant that Megatron was pushing all of his most sensitive buttons. He sighed and shook his head, wondering how they even managed not to kill each others at this point. Their tempers were way too fiery to safely mix together but... They had managed to create three sparkling so... they must be doing /something/ right.

He shook his head and went on his work. The shipment was ready in time and he never, ever saw that in one of the crates, three tiny seekerlets were soundly asleep before sending the energon to Cybertron...

**oOo**

Shockwave thought he was going crazy...

He had received the energon from Earth a cycle earlier and he started to ear... things soon after it arrived. Maybe there was a virus or a contaminant on the crates? Something that affected his senses? He had made a quick scan of his own systems but found nothing out of the ordinary...

*chirp, click, chirp*

There it was again! Those sounds! It was getting unnerving and tiresome for the usually stern Guardian of Cybertron and he again checked his audios. And they were functioning at 100% capacity...

*coo chirp chirp click click click!*

He started to look everywhere then, under the consoles, behind the computers, in every nook and cranies of the tower until, almost driven mad by the constent eluding sounds that seemed to be coming from 3 different spots and never the same, he heard his comm beeping insistently. He composed himself and answered. He was surprised to a very anxious and even... distressed Megatron on the screen.

"My Lord, how can I be of assistance? I received the shipment -"

"It's not about the shipment! Well, maybe, but it's not the point! I lost something very important and it may have gotten to Cybertroin with the energon! Did you found anything unusual with the energon in the crates? Like... sparklings?"

At this he blinked. Sparklings? Why would /sparklings/ be sent on energon crates?...

*click chirrup coos CLICK CLICK!*

He jumped, this time the sounds were all three at the same spot and... under his comm console?

"Just a moment my Liege."

He bent down and disappeared from view. There were some shuffling and a surprised exclamation, then the Guardian straightened up again and he was indeed holding 3 mischievious seekerlings in his arms.

"Are those who you were looking for?" He asked while the sparklings happily reached for their father's image on the screen. the relief in Megatron's expression was obvious and he visible relaxed.

"there they are... We were worried sick about them." His expression then hardened some and he hissed. "I know a shuttle that'll be very sorry very soon. I'll come to get them myself Shockwave. Just... don't take your optics off them until I'm here. They tends to slip under the most watchful optics."

The screen went dark and Shockwave found himself with a harmful of bubbly sparkling. Watching them proved to be... most tiring. He learned that the two others always use the opportunity of their caretkers being busy with one of them to slip away and make trouble. The next half a cycle was the longer the stoic Guardian had to endure... And he wasn't a young mech, far from it! He just had close to no experience with sparklings.

WHen Megatron and Starscream finally stepped out of the space bridge, he was more them relieved to leave the sparklings in their care. Starscream almost snatched them from his arms and cuddled them with clicks and coos. The guardian stared and shook his head, giving up trying to ever understand seekers. They were way to volatile...

"Thank you SHockwave. You will be rewarded for this someday..." Megatron said and put a hand on his most trusted Lieutenant's (ex-equo with Soundwave if he was honest with himself) shoulder.

When they were gone, with the sparklings, and the silence fell again on the deserted fortress, the stoic Guardian couldn't help but feel a little pang of regret. The sparklings had been trouble and full of life but now that they were gone again, the fortress seemed colder and emptier than ever before...

**-FINI-**


	10. Day out!

Day out!

The little triplets could find the most unexpected places to fall asleep after slipping away from their guardian's watchful optics.

And today, it happened to be Astrotrain's cargo hold. The slumbering Shuttle cons, whom had fallen asleep in his altmode, hadn't realized that he had passengers when, a few hours later, the alarms rang warning the troops of the incoming battle. So he took off with the others, transporting a very precious, and very small, cargo unknowingly.

He landed and waited for the energon to be loaded inside him, never detecting the tiny signals that, a moment later, left him to wander about the battlefield on their own... If he had known, maybe he would've avoided the beating he received later for not detecting the triplets.

But fate decided otherwise and three tiny seekerlets soon found their ways into the battlefield, unseen and happily darting between the huge pedes of their elders.

oOo

Silverstreak, Redstar and Darkwind were known for their mischievousness amongst the Decepticons. When they woke up roughly after Astrotrain landed, and then the cargo hold door opened showing them the bright and sunny outside, they just couldn't resist but go explore this strange and exciting new world.

Silverstreak led his brothers away from the shuttle, whom hadn't noticed them, and they crawled away towards the sounds and light exploding nearby. It was loud, colorful and very appealing for the trio of mischievous sparklings. But also, it was a little scary... Where were mommy and daddy?

Redstar wandered a little away from his brothers when he saw a patch of red and blue nearby, thinking it was mommy, and he called out to his brothers. But Darkwind had spotted something else that was red and was crawling this way, Silverstreak on his tail. None had realized they were short one seekerlet as they made their ways around huge stomping pedes. An explosion rocked the air and the ground, and sent the little ones flying through the air with a loud wail of fear. The two brothers were lucky enough to collide with something soft and slid to the ground.

*Chirp coo click click!*

Darkwind shook his tiny head, stunned and dizzy, and replied to his brother.

*Click click coo chirp click!*

Silvertreak was rubbing his sore bottom and pouting, but the thing they had collided with soon made itself known with a startled gasp, and small soft hands touched the seekerlings. They had landed in the middle of a group of fleeing humans that had never seen a baby Transformers before, and they were shocked, gaping at them, almost like they were seeing monsters.

And the sparklings stared back, tilting their tiny heads and studying the strange creatures. SIlverstreak squealed and hit the human that cushioned his fall a little too hard, and giggled at the squishy sound it made.

"What the hell is that thing?" One said and backed away.

"Let's get the hell away, man!" Another said and the three humans, minus the one still pined by the inquisitive sparkling, ran off.

The one that was under the rough prodding and poking of the two little seekerlets whined and protected his head, trying to curl away. He was already wounded and those little metallic creatures were making things worse. He had never been a very brave man and he just wanted to get the hell away from those huge robots wrecking havoc on his working place. He was saved when something else attracted the little mechlets attention away and he could finally bolt away and run like mad to safety. He looked over his shoulder once thinking _*What the HELL were those things?...* _He would always wonder what this had all meant but for the moment he was just glad to be out of here.

oOo

On the other side of the battlefield, Redstar was still crawling his way towards the red and blue mech that had caught his optics, but he wasn't sure if it was his mommy anymore. He was big like daddy, though... And he looked a little scary with a mask on. He stopped under a toppled car and tilted his tiny helm, seeing this mech suddenly run off when he spotted something atanother side of the battlefield.

He saw a streak of silver that he recognized and clicked excitedly, going after it. It was daddy! He could see him running towards the large red and blue mech up ahead, and he was too far to see him, or for him to reach him.

"DADA!" He finally shouted, but an explosion nearby covered the tiny seekerlet's scream efficiently, drowning it.

But someone else, a lot closer, did heard him, and soon, a yellow hand was lifting the upside down car, and a white face with yellow horned head appeared. The small mech stared, and the little red seekerlet scrambled away seeing the red emblem on his chest. He was a bad mech! Daddy said that the mechs with the red faces on their armor were bad! But the yellow minibot just looked confused to see a sparkling...

He reached for him, and Redstar hissed and scrambled further away... only to bump into a large pedes that blocked his path.

"What the...?" Ratchet gruff voice said and he found himself lifted up into large red hands. "A sparkling?"

oOo

The explosion had sent Bumblebee and Ratchet fly a couple of dozen meters away, and the yellow minibot was the first to regain his senses. He shook his head and stood, only to freeze upon hearing a tiny voice scream 'DADA!' nearby. He spotted a little speck of red plating under a turned over car and lifted the thing, baffled at what he found.

A sparkling? On the battlefield?

He tried to grab it but the little scraplet scrambled away, hissing at him baring sharp little fangs. Seekerling... The little winglets were a huge give to this built. He tried to grab him again but the tiny sparkling scrambled out of the toppled car... right into Ratchet. Bumblebee stood and went over the medic who was now holding a squirming little ball of wires and winglets. He yelped when the little thing actually BIT him!

"Yeoch! You lil monster! Quit it!"

"I think he belongs to the Decepticons... He's a seekerlet!" Bee said stiffling a laugh at ratchet's fate.

"You think?" He replied sarcastically stiffling another yelp when the sparkling bit him again. "I said QUIT IT!" He scowled his better 'Ratchet' look at the sparkling whom glared right back with the same amount of scowling.

"I think he got you, Ratch!" Bee actually laugh this time and put a hand in front of his mouth.

"Smart aft..." he grumbled and the sparkling had settled down but was still glaring daggers at the medic. "Decepticon huh? I think I believe it alright... If they start to reproduce, we're doomed!"

"What do we do with him? We can't let a sparkling - even a Decepticon one - run free on a battlefield!"

He was about to reply when two lambos, one red and one yellow, skidded to an halt beside them and transformed. In fact, Sideswipe had seemed to be... squirming... on his wheels until he could transform, and the reason appeared in plain sight at ratchet's consternation. A pair of Sparklings were clawing and biting at him from within his hands, now, but they must have been doing it to his insides when in alt mode.

"Fragging lil monsters! OWCH! Fraggit!" He shook his hand and then the other one crawled over to his shoulder and clawed at his plating.

Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his optics. He had told his twin to leave the scraplets alone... They'd seen them before, on the Nemesis, and they knew who they belonged to. His idiotic twin should've known better then to take them. Ratchet just looked pissed and rubbed his optics, ignoring the battle a few distance away.

"More sparklings... Primus above! Where does they come from?"

The twins shared a look, and Ratchet narrowed his own, they knew something. He knew that look, and it meant they knew something about it...

"Who are they? You know something..."

"Well, you see..." Sideswipe started saying, but then they were all silenced by a mech landing square on his back.

"LET GO OF MY SPARKLINGS!" Screeched a very pissed, and very recognizable voice.

Sideswipe was sprawled on the ground and had let go of the sparkling, whom didn't waited to scramble to their mother-creator and climb up his legs to settle on his chest, whit a protective hand covering them the moments they were safe. Ratchet's mouth was gaping and he slowly handed the third over when a Null Ray aimed straight for his faceplates. Starscream grinned wickedly as he took his third sparkling and covered him with his hand over his chest, along his brothers.

"Now, you get the frag back and lift your hands up, or I blow his head off!" He threatened and then, when they were a safe distance away, he shot up in the sky with happily squalling sparklings in his arms. "Next time, I'll kill you if you dare touch them again!" He shouted and fired at them making them scatter.

A moment later he was gone with the sparklings, and Bee just looked up in the sky with a thoughtful expression.

"Well... That was weird!"

oOo

The battle soon was over and they were all back at the Nemesis. Megatron had been pissed and worried to hear that Starscream had found the sparklings on the battlefield, and he tried to find out how they got there. Hence Astrotrain getting a beating when the 'how' became obvious... Once he was over with this, he returned to his quarters, where Starscream had already out the triplets to sleep. The little ones were so tired they didn't even put a fight...

Megatron joined him over the large crib and put a harm around his waist, pulling him close. Somehow, he was proud that the little ones were so resourceful... They looked so cute like that, sleeping, but he knew that it was merely a façade. Those three were little balls of mischief ready to cause havoc at any given occasion.

And he wouldn't have them any other way.

**-FINI!-**


	11. The Orn of the Dead

The Orn f the Dead

Ravage was prowling the halls of the Nemesis, her black, sleek form merging and melting in the shadows as she seemed to skillfully slide from one patch of shadows to the other. The feline Decepticons was known for surprising bots in the most embarrassing situations and then keeping blackmail material for future use. Sometimes she would share, sometimes she would keep it to herself, but usually, no one ever knew she was there. She even had material on her brothers, and wouldn't hesitate a second to use this when needed.

But today, her prowling wasn't for intelligence gathering purpose. She wasn't seeking any juicy gossip or any embarrassing things to hang over a poor mech's head. She was looking for the triplets - AGAIN! - after they slipped away from her watchful optics and wandered off Primus know where.

Again...

This was becoming quite an annoying habit of them, that the feline femme would have to make them grow out off one of those days. Favorite caretaker or not, she wasn't going to let those mischievous little pranksters-in-training drive her insane with their shenanigans. A low growl escaped her vocal processor when her scanning and scouting of this area turned out blank again, and she pushed forwards to the next level of the base.

Wherever they were, when she found them, she was going to give them the scolding of their short lifetime. Almost invisible, ravage slipped inside the vent shaft and disappeared completely from view, the hallway silent and dark yet again.

oOo

_Rec Room..._

It was movie night in the Rec Room. The room was packed full of mechs sitting on couches, on the floor, leaning against the wall, or occupying the tables with their optics all glued to the huge TV screen at the far end of the room. It was covering the entire back wall, so wherever you were in the room, you would have a perfect view of the screen.

Tonight, the bots had opted for an Horror Movies night, and Swindle, somehow, had managed to get his servos on some old Cybertronians holovids. He had got a hold of Orn of the Dead, Night Of the living Dead, and also the Cybertronian version of the movie The Grudge. Where and how, no one wanted to know, but the fact remained that, all of a sudden, the greedy, sly Combaticon had became the most popular mech on board the Nemesis.

Everyone was ready and had taken a seat, and the only one that weren't here, not so surprisingly, were Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave. Rarely did any of those attended movie nights with the troops... If they wanted to see the movies showed there, they could always see them in private at a later time.

"Come on, start the damn movie already!" Astrotrain yelled from the back of the room.

"Just a sec, almost there! And stop yelling or you'll get booted out of the room, you twit!" Swindle replied from in front of the screen where he was setting the first movie of the evening, Orn of the Dead.

A few more fidgeting and tinkering with the connection was needed since he had to make human made technology work with Cybertronian-created holovids, but after maybe 5 more minutes, and a room full of impatient mech yelling at him to speed the frag up, Swindle finally managed to make it works!

"At last! I was gonna rust there!" Rumble exclaimed from the front row where he sat with all his siblings minus Ravage. "Off the lights!"

"Alright alright, off they are, little imp!" Blitzwing grumbled and the room went dark as the movie started.

The starting credits rolled up and the movie started, soon it was becoming an opus of gore and exploding rotting metallic heads and spilling of robotic guts all over the screen. No one was aware that three sets of tiny optics were watching from under one of the couch, growing more and more aggravated as the gore-level of the movie rose to epic proportion.

_*One hour earlier*_

Darkwind, as ever, had been the one to initiate the little escape the triplets pulled on their feline babysitter. Starscream and Megatron were currently on Cybertron, and Soundwave was in charge of the base, so the Sparkling had been left on the capable paws of Ravage until their parents were back. However, the three little imps were quick to feel boredom, and mummy and daddy weren't here to scold them and punish them.

What a better opportunity to go explore and have fun on their own? So the little triplets devised a plan to evade their watchful guardian, and 5 minutes later, they were happily toddling and/or crawling down the hallway towards new adventures!

Everything looked so big, so bright and so wonderful from their position on the ground. Doors were like giant portals to strange new worlds; vent shafts were becoming the entrance of some monster's Lair, ready to devour little wandering sparklings; Hallways were like gigantic, endless tunnels leading to the bowels of some strange, alien vessel... There were endless possibilities for imaginative, inquisitive little seekerlets!

After maybe half an hour, their exploration brought them to the Rec. Room, where mechs were already starting to gather for the Movie Night. Darkwind, leading the little band, cooed and looked at the large, towering mechs slowly filling the rooms. At this point, there were only the Stunticons, the triplechangers, Swindle tinkering with his equipment, and some of the cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy, and Buzzsaw perched on a rafter. SIlverstreak clicked and buzzed pointing to the nearest couch. They could hide there, and no one would see them...

Darkwind shook his head and boldly started to crawl into the room from the vent shaft they'd come through, making a beeline for the farthest couch instead. Silvertreak cooed worriedly, and Redstar had to pull him along, after a row of clicks and chirps that only seekerlets could understands. The little silver seeker pouted but finally followed. In the meantime, Darkwind had crawled between mechs wide feet, unnoticed and unseen by the huge adults in the room. He even crawled right in front of the Stunt's table, and the large mechs never saw him, too wrapped in their poker game. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were quietly chatting together, Octane was sipping energon, and the cassette twins were playing a game of card too. Buzzsaw, though, seemed to be scanning the room with his optics, and Darkwind had to avoid being detected. Behind him the two other were more careful, and were using the table, walls and chairs to stay hidden.

The vulture mech never saw them, even if it was close call many times. 15 minutes later they were all three safely hidden under the large couch and the room was almost packed full of mechs. No one would hear them in this ruckus they were all making... Silverstreak was worried and cooing quietly to himself. What were all those mechs doing here? he had a bad feeling in his little infantile precessor...

_**Now...**_

The movie had been on for half an hour when a sound attracted Skywarp's attention, who was sitting on the couch with Thundercracker and two of the Coneheads. He blinked, that sounded like frightened whimpers... He looked at the screen, but no one in the movie could be making this sound. He frowned and elbowed TC.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked when his brother reluctantly looked at him, tearing his optics from the movie.

"Hum?... hear what, you dolt? I'm watching the movie!" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen! It's coming from around here, not the movie! Like whimpers..." He insisted, and he was focussed on locating the strange noises. He finally went on all four on the floor, sure that it was from around there, starting the cassettes sitting there.

"HEY! Move it you big oaf!" Frenzy protested and slapped Warp hard on the wing.

Skywarp ignored the scraplet, and Thundercracker looked at his wingmate like he blown a circuit. But then Skywarp found the culprits and said culprits were now wailing loudly, almost covering the movie.

"What the...?"

"Shut up!..."

"Move it you dolt!..."

Everyone was startled and shouts were coming from all directions in the room. However, Skywarp stood with a armful of seekerlets who were shaking and curling against his cockpit wailing their little air pumps out. Silence reigned supreme for a few moments, and someone finally cursed and the mvovie - which was now at a very gory and energon-soaked scene of exploding zombies - was cut off suddenly.

"Ho Primus... What the heck? Who was supposed to watch them?" Hook asked making his way through the crowd to get a look at the distressed little ones.

"Ravage was the babysitter tonight." Rumble said his arms crossed on his chassis, looking more annoyed that his movie was over then concerned for the little ones. "They probably escaped her somehow. Ya know how they are..."

Hook plucked the little ones from Skywarp and said seriously, optics scaning the entire room. "Whatever the case, sparklings that young should never be exposed to something like this. They are not ready to handle this kind of images and they are overwhelmed with terror at this time. I'll need to get them to the medbay. If you'll excuse me..."

He made his way through the crowd, waving his cohort to follow, and the Constructicons left the room to return to the medbay. Skywarp and TC exchanged a look, and followed to make sure their nephews were fine. Once that the group had left, there was a long moment of embarassed, slightly guilty silence, until Rumble said, little voice hopeful.

"So... wanna finish this movie or not?"

**_Medbay one hour later**_

The little sparklings downright /refused/ to go to sleep. Even the light sedative Hook gave them did nothing to ease them into falling into recharge. Every time their little optics would offline, all they could see were images of the monsters and gore they had seen earlier this evening. They were clicking with exhaustion, little optics droopy and heavy with fatigue, but they just wouldn't sleep. Hook had already contacted Megatron and told him of the situation.

This was worrisome... This could provoke an episode of night terrors, intense stress and get to everyone's nerve very quickly. So far, they were showing all the signs of what could be a very bad episode of this... and there was just so much Hook could do to relieve the little ones. He'll have to think of something, and quickly.

Shock therapy may works. Or deletion of the memories causing the nightmares and the episode. Both of those weren't quite recommended for sparklings though... But if he was careful, and very precise, and there is no other options, then he will consider that. But there was the possibility that there will not be any repercussion . After all they were very young, and the possibility was strong that they'll purge the memories on their own. Sparklings that young knew how to protect themselves from harmful things instinctively.

Megatron and Starscream arrived a few minutes later, and the seekerlets were being rocked and soothed by TC and Warp. Hook went to them and the Warlord, his optics on his sparklings, asked sourly. "What happened? You weren't very clear earlier, Hook."

"Well, it's quite simple really, my Lord. The troops were watching an horror holovid in the rec room, and no one noticed the sparklings were there. They saw a big chunk of the movie and became distressed by it." Hook explained and Megatron's optics narrowed some. His displeasure and irritation were obvious.

"SO no one noticed where they had run to, no one was watching them, and therefore, they ended up where they shouldn't have been. Is that accurate, Hook?"

The medic was about to answer when a familiar black figure skidded inside the room and stopped dead seeing that Megatron was there, and was pissed. her ears flattened on her head at the murderous look he gave her. She bowed submissively to the floor, flattening herself as if she was trying to disappear through the floor.

"Ravage, you were the one supposed to watch them! How could that happened?" He bellowed, taking a step towards her. "Explain yourself!"

"My Lord... they escaped my watch somehow, when I wasn't looking, and... I searched for them through the entire ship! I swear to Primus, I didn't do it on purpose!" She glanced up at him and cringed, he was so pissed he could actually blow her to bits. But he wouldn't... This would turn his TIC against him to kill one of his dear cassettes.

However, he kicked her across the room, and she ended up crashing into the far wall. He towered over her and Starscream watched from the side, having taken his sparklings into his own arms to try to soothe them to sleep. Surprisingly, the sound of ravage's voice and her crashing into the wall seemed to stir them, and they started to coo and clicks, watching towards the black feline femme as megatron seemed about to beat her senseless.

"No! Ava!" Silverstreak finally said reaching for the bleeding cyberpanther. His fear seemed to be forgotten as his favorite guardian was in danger. "Dada no! Not hurt Ava!"

"Ava! Ava no bad! WInd n streaky and Red bad! Get away! Not fault!" Darkwind followed in explaining, their small array of words making what they say hard to understands.

"No hurt Ava! Ava Good!" Redstar concluded and they were now all chirping and clicking pleadingly with their father to stop and leave Ravage alone.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge and his optics went from the sparklings to Ravage at his feet looking beaten and breathing with some difficulty as part of her chest was collapsed from the strength of the impact on the wall and the kick. He then nodded, and stepped away from the feline so Hook could take care of her. Hook took her and put her on a examination berth where he started to tend to her. It wasn't as bad as it looked. In maybe one hour she should be up and about.

Starscream had a armful of seekerlets all clicking and chirping and reaching for their beloved guardian. They were all chanting 'Want Ava!' and reaching tiny arms for her with grabby fingers. The seeker rolled his optics, and deposited them on the berth with the feline femme. They scrambled and curled themselves on the warm chassis, and soon, they were all in recharge. Quietly and without a fuss.

"Well." Megatron said with a small chuckle. "Maybe I was wrong. You are a good guardian Ravage. They love you."

Ravage smiled in her feline way and put a paw over the three little sparklings hugging them closer. "thank you my Lord. I do my best... But those are a handful and a half!"

"It seems that they don't want any other guardian. Therefore, you can keep the position... But make sure that something like this never happen again. Am I understood?" Megatron stated severely, looking down at the feline with a badly hidden satisfied grin.

"Of course my Lord. I live to serve." She purred and she was soon asleep, as Hook put her under to be able to remove the plating of her chest painlessly and tend to it.

Life on the Nemesis was NEVER dull.

-FINI!-


End file.
